Commonly, the method to hook up equipment and implements to a tractor utilizes a drop pin to attach the equipment to the tractor draw bar. Hooking up farm equipment having heavy towing tongues requires two people; one person to back up the tractor and the other person to pin the equipment to the draw bar of the tractor. The towing tongue of the equipment has to be raised or jacked up to the height of the draw bar. Oftentimes, the jacks used fail. Also, it is difficult to maneuver the tractor into alignment for hook-up to the implement. A person often has to back up several times to correctly position the tractor relative to the towing tongue of the implement. A person has to stand between the tractor and the equipment being hooked up in order to insert the drop pin through the draw bar and the equipment. Standing behind the tractor to drop a pin into the draw bar can be dangerous. The towing tongue of the equipment may fall to the ground or onto a person causing injury.